As known to those skilled in the tool holder art, there is an ever present need among workers, such as masons, carpenters, electricians, and the like, for a tool holder which may be easily, removably attached to the belt of the worker and which tool holder may be used to support many different kinds of tools, such as for example a mason's trowel, a screwdriver, a hammer, a flashlight, and the like.
As is further known to those skilled in the tool holder art, and in particular those skilled in the manufacture, sale and marketing of such tool holders, it is highly desirable to provide a tool holder which is inexpensive to manufacture, has a relatively low sales price and yet provides a reasonable margin of profit, and which is durable under working conditions, and which has a reasonably long life.
While the tool holder art is replete with many different kinds of tool holders, the prior art tool holders generally fall into two categories, namely, leather tool holders and tool holders formed of a combination of leather and metal. The leather in such tool holders does not hold its shape well, and, being a natural material, the leather is relatively perishable. Those tool holders which are a combination of leather and metal are relatively expensive to manufacture due to the assembly cost incurred in affixing the metal to the leather, and further, tool holders formed of a combination of metal and leather present inventory problems to the manufacturer in that both an inventory of leather and metal must be maintained and their quantities coordinated to be certain that sufficient of each is on hand for the required production.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the tool holder art for a tool holder which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use and durable in performance. It is an object of this invention to provide such a tool holder and to overcome the above-noted prior art problems attendant to the typical prior art tool holder.